


Ten Thousand Stars

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Maybe Garycato??, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Gary had a melancholic conversation with HUE.*EPISODE 6 SPOILER WARNING*





	Ten Thousand Stars

Gary looked out in the horizon. The stars twinkled in the distance as the Galaxy One hovered across the surrounding area.

“What are you doing, Gary?” HUE asked.

For a few seconds, Gary didn’t answer. Those seconds turned into minutes of silence. 

“Gary?” HUE asked again.

It was unnatural for Gary to be silent for this long. Normally he’d be silent for a few seconds, maximum a full minute. This was clearly abnormal of him to do.

“Is this about your friend, Gary?” HUE asked.

“You know there’s no way that we could’ve saved his life.”

Gary inhaled a sharp breath, and exhaled.

“Have you ever taken a look at the stars, HUE?” Gary asked.

“I am nothing but a computer system.” HUE replied.

“My only ‘eyes’ are the cameras on the Galaxy One, so I am unable to see the stars.”

“I remember when I was young, my dad told me something about the stars.”

“He told me that each star represents a person.”

“Gary, there are billions of stars in the universe.” HUE said.

“It is impossible for all the stars in the world to represent each and every person on Earth.”

But despite HUE’s commentary, Gary continued.

“He told me that even the people who aren't born yet are up there in the sky, watching over everyone in the world.”

“In the the tens of thousands of stars in the universe, my dad is watching me from way up there.”

“Gary-“ HUE said, but Gary cut him off.

“Hey, the one over there looks like Avocato.” Gary said.

“I wonder if he and my dad will-“

Gary laughed softly, and his smile began to quiver. 

He fell to his knees, and began to sob.

He stayed there for a few minutes, shaking, banging the wall of the Galaxy One with his fist.

He stayed there for a while, looking out to the horizon as a tear brimmed in his eye.

No matter what, he’s never forget the sight of the two stars twinkling besides each other.

No matter where he was, they’d always watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, ANGST.
> 
> But, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this!


End file.
